Pipelayers are specialized machines used to suspend and place pipelines in a prepared trench or the like. A typical pipelayer includes a load manipulating boom positionable outwardly from the side of the machine in a direction generally perpendicular to a forward travel direction. It is common for a cable and rigging system to be provided for manipulating the position of the boom, as well as a load suspended by the boom adjacent to or within a trench. It is also typical for pipelayers to operate in teams with a group of the machines operating in a coordinated fashion, to each support a different section of pipe as the pipe is gradually placed into a trench. In some instances the pipe sections are welded together as they are suspended by the pipelayer machines. Pipelayer teams often require precise and concerted efforts not only for successful placement but also to optimize speed and efficiency and protect operators and ground crew personnel.
Due to the nature of pipeline placement and support of pipe sections out to the side of the machine, there can be challenges to stably supporting the suspended load without risking tipping the machine. These challenges can be particularly acute in poor underfoot conditions, as well as steep terrain. To enhance stability most pipelayer machines are equipped with a counterweight positioned opposite the sideboom, and which can be adjusted to compensate for adjustments in the height and positioning of a suspended load. One example pipelayer machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,477 to Camacho et al. It will be appreciated that a significant degree of operator skill can be required to control the speed and travel direction of a pipelayer machine while also monitoring and adjusting the suspension height of the load and positioning of the supporting sideboom. The availability of skilled operators, as well as ground crew, at worksites that are often remote has long challenged the industry. For these and other reasons, continued advancements and improvements to develop and exploit technological solutions in the pipelayer field are desirable.